If We Were a Movie
by therunawaypen
Summary: While the snow piles on outside, Harry takes the opportunity to show Draco Disney's "Hercules." Draco is reluctant to enjoy himself.


_Day three of my OTP 30 Day Challenge!_

_Prompt: Watching a movie_

* * *

"I cannot believe you are making me go through with this plebian exercise."

Harry sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he focused on popping popcorn. Draco had not stopped whining ever since the snowstorm outside had ruined their plans to go skiing. How snowing could ruin a day of skiing in the Swiss Alps, Harry would never know, but Draco had said so. And now the blonde was sulking (not that he would _ever)_ admit to it.

When Harry had suggested they watch a movie, Draco had nearly thrown a tantrum. As reformed as he was, the pureblood heir was still resistant to the ways of the muggle world. Granted, Draco was resistant against anything that didn't go his way, but that was of Draco Malfoy, and Harry knew that.

He had known that from day one of meeting the blond, let alone dating him.

"It is not a plebian exercise, Draco, it's a movie." Harry shook his head, pouring the bag of popcorn into a bowl, "It's just like wizard photos, except they tell a story."

"I'm not a child, Harry; don't try to talk down to me."

As he watched the blond curled up on the living room couch, plump lips drawn into pout that most found irresistible, Harry had to resist the urge to tell Draco that he was_ acting_ like a child. But he knew _that_ wouldn't help anyone. "Please, Draco, just watch the movie with me." With a small smirk, Harry let his Slytherin side surface, bending over to hiss in Draco's ear, "_Pleassse? For me?"_

The tension in the blond wizard's body gave way to shivers as he gasped, "Damn you Potter and using Parseltongue against me!" The slight flush on his normally pale cheeks had alerted Harry that the words had done their job.

With a satisfied smile, Harry sat himself next to his boyfriend, "You'll like this one, it's about ancient Greece." He nodded, pressing play on the remote.

Draco snorted, "At least it's something of worth. Most Pureblood families can trace their lines back to the times of Greece and Rome. It's why most of our names are Greek or Latin."

"Yes yes, Draconis, I get it." Harry chuckled, pecking a small kiss on Draco's cheek, "Now shush, the movie is starting."

The blond huffed, taking a handful of popcorn from Harry as the opening scene began to play

_"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes."_ The narrator began, as the scene revealed several ancient looking vases and statues depicting the mighty heroes, _"And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules."_

"Well that's certainly debatable." Draco rolled his eyes, "And you said this was about Ancient Greece."

"It is, Draco." Harry popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Draco shook his head, "If this were Greek, his name would be Heracles, Hercules is the Roman version."

Harry sighed, "This isn't historically, or mythologically, accurate, Draco. Please, just go with it."

The blond rolled his eyes again, watching as the narrator continued. "_But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-"_

_"Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy."_

The outburst from the rotund woman on the vase startled Draco, "What the blazes?"

Harry resisted the urge to snort, "Did I mention that this is a children's movie?

Draco glared, "You have better be joking, Potter, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

_"We are the Muses-"_

"No you bloody aren't!" Draco snapped at the singing women on the screen, "The Muses were the patrons of the arts! You lot look like you should be working the streets, you hussies!"

"Draco, they aren't magical paintings, they can't hear you." Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

It was going to be a long movie.

* * *

_"Nice catch, Jerkules._"

"You should be bowing down to his might, you pathetic muggle!"

"Draco…"

The blond huffed, "Fine, "you pathetic mortal." How dare they question his awesome strength?"

Harry shook his head, "I got a lot of the same reactions when I was growing up with my magic. My aunt and uncle liked to call me freak a lot."

Draco sniffed indignantly, "Pathetic muggles."

* * *

_"Come on, kid! Concentrate! Use your head!"_

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Draco rolled his eyes as he watched Hercules fight the centaur on the screen, "He didn't mean to actually use your head as a weapon, you simpleton."

_"All right! Not bad, kid. Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad"_

Harry shook his head, chuckling softly, "Draco, that's part of the joke. Stop taking this so seriously."

The hero on the screen then realized that the woman he was trying to save had been dropped into the water below.

_"Oh, gee, Miss, I'm I'm really sorry. That was dumb"_

_ The brunette was not amused, "Yeah."_

Draco snorted, "She has sense."

"How did I know you would like her?" Harry smiled softly, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell; she's working for the villain!" Draco groaned, watching as Meg and Hades banter back and forth, "She was the one character who wasn't a complete imbecile!"

"You just liked her because she is just as sarcastic as you." Harry chuckled, "Don't worry, you can still like Meg, I won't judge you."

"I don't _like_ her," The blond bit out defiantly; "She's just the only one who can see through all this nonsense!"

"Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say."

* * *

"Don't cheer for him!" Draco shouted at the screen as Hercules emerged victorious from his battle with the Hydra, "The only reason he's still alive is sheer dumb luck!"

Harry snorted, "Yeah, well heroes survive a lot on dumb luck."

Draco flicked Harry's nose, "Don't encourage this reckless behavior!"

"Draco, I keep telling you, they can't hear us!"

The blonde wasn't listening, instead he was groaning as another song sequence came on, "Why must they always sing?"

"It's a musical, Draco. That's what they do!"

* * *

Draco hadn't said a word during as the song began, which made Harry somewhat nervous. The blond loved his sarcastic comments, and he thought for sure the love song would be prime material for Draco.

But no. Draco's attention was riveted to the screen as Meg sang about her reluctance to admit that she was, in fact, in love with Hercules. He didn't even comment about the Muses making another appearance to encourage the woman that it was alright for her to be in love.

_"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…."_

Harry had been watching Draco out of the corner of his eye for the entire song sequence. So he saw when Draco had glanced at Harry at hearing the last line of the song.

_Ah_, now he understood.

* * *

"No!"

Harry had expected Hercules to be screaming on the screen, but he hadn't expected Draco's outburst as Meg had pushed Hercules out of the way of a falling column, only to be crushed herself.

"That stupid girl!" The blond continued, "What was she thinking, throwing herself in harm's way like that?"

Harry could have sworn he see tears in the former Slytherin's eyes, but he'd never mention that to Draco.

"It's like she said, "people do crazy things, when they're in love."" Harry smiled, rubbing Draco's back.

"And now he's just going to leave her to go fight on Mount Olympus!"

"Shh, just watch, Draco."

* * *

Draco was on the edge of his seat (much to Harry's amusement), watching as Hercules raced to Meg's side, trying to beat the Fates in cutting her thread of life.

"He's going to make it. She's not going to die." The blond muttered to himself.

As the music built in suspense, Draco seemed to get more tense, repeating the mantra that Meg was not going to die.

Only to wail when the thread was cut, and Meg's hand fell lifeless in Phil's hand, "Harry! You told me this was a children's movie!"

Harry blinked, "It is!"

Draco smacked his arm, "She's not supposed to die! She and that idiot are supposed to have a happily ever after!"

The bespectacled wizard just smiled, "Just keep watching, Draco. The movie isn't over!"

* * *

"He…he gave up immortality for her…" Draco was staring at the screen in shock.

Hercules had just rescued Meg's soul from the Underworld, and in so doing, regained his godhood. But as he rejoined the gods on Mount Olympus, Hercules told Zeus that living an immortal life without Meg would be empty, and asked to live a mortal life with her.

"He gave up being a _god…_for her…" The blond was in shock, "Who would give up such amazing power?"

"Those who found something better." Harry smiled, watching as the on screen couple kissed.

"What could be better than supreme power?" Draco finally turned his attention away from the movie and back to Harry.

There was a swirl of black that flittered through the green of Harry's irises, a mark of being Master of Death, "Love." He said evenly, looking at Draco.

The blond blinked, "Love?"

"Mhm. All the power in the world can't compare to love." Harry smiled softly, "Even for sarcastic pureblood snobs."

"Oh really? A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched curious as Draco climbed over Harry, straddling his lap.

Harry gave his boyfriend his best Slytherin smirk as his hands wrapped around the blonde's slender waist, "That's the gospel truth."

* * *

_I watched this movie yesterday with my little cousin, and I couldn't help but see the similarities between Hercules and Meg and Harry and Draco. Maybe one of these days I'll write a Hercules!Harry fic._

_Let me know what you think! What couple should I write about next?_


End file.
